Kai Hiwatari
__INDEX__ __INDEX__ Kai Hiwatari erschien das erste Mal in der ersten Staffel von Beyblade in Folge 1 "Ein neuer Herausforderer" und ist der Sohn einer adligen Familie und Erbe der großen japanischen Militärs Firma "Hiwatari Enterprise". Kai ist der Kapitän der Blade Breakers und der Hüter des Phönix Bit-Beast, Dranzer (im Original: Suzaku). Charakter Kai arbeitet immer hart, ist kühl und eine recht ungesellige Person aber ist voll von Möglichkeiten beim Bladen durch Selbst-Bildung. Für Kai zählen nur die Stärksten, was man deutlich sieht, als er den Blade eines seiner Mitglieder zerstören lässt, da dieser im Kampf gegen Tyson verloren hatte. Zudem ist Kai immer sehr ruhig und spricht nicht mehr als nötig. Kai wird im Anime öfters als arrogant bezeichnet, das liegt wohl an seinem entschlossenen Benehmen und seiner stolze Haltung . Er ist meist von seinem Team genervt und es fällt ihm schwer sich im Team zu Integrieren. Er verschafft sich seinen Respekt jedoch auf eine sehr eigensinnige Art und Weise. Rücksicht, Hilfsbereitschaft oder Toleranz sind für Kai Fremdwörter. Aussehen thumb|150pxKai ist groß und hat ansehnliche Muskeln, die als Beweis der ernsthaften Trainings dienen. Eines seiner bemerkenswertesten Eigenschaften ist seine Haar- und Augenfarbe, die sich von Staffel zu Staffel ändern. Er ist wahrscheinlich der Blader, der seine Outfits am meisten wechselt, obwohl er häufig ein enges Tank-Top mit Baggy Pants trägt. Die Baggy Pants sind meist dunkel und haben kleine bunten Details genau so wie seine Oberteile. In der dritten Staffel von Beyblade trägt Kai jedoch, über seinem violetten Top, eine schwarze Lederweste die ebenfalls mit bunten Details ist. Dazu kommt noch der imposanter weißer Schal. Schon als kleines Kind bemalt sich Kai sein Gesicht mit blauen streifen. Nur in der Schule trägt er keine Gesichtsbemalung, weil es dort verboten ist, sich zu Schminken. Beyblade Kai erscheint gegen Ende der ersten Folge, bei der er der Mannschaftskapitän der Blade Sharks (eine Gruppe von Bladern, die andere besiegen und terrorisieren), sowie der momentane Beyblademeister ist. Kinomiya Takao (Tyson Granger), die Hauptfigur von Beyblade trifft auf einen von Kais "Handlangern". Carlos verliert gegen diesen Neuling und ruft Kai auf den Plan. Dieser schlägt Tyson so leicht wie Tyson Carlos, obwohl er nicht sein Bit-Beast für diesen Sieg verwendet. Kai entführt Tysons Genie Freund Kenny und wird von Tyson für seine Freilassung herausgefordert. Der erbitterte Kampf geht unentschieden aus, dank Tysons neuem Bit- Beast Dragoon. Kai entlässt Kenny und verschwindet. Keine weiteren Konfrontationen treten zwischen Kai und Tyson auf, bis sie beide an dem Regional-Turnier teilnehmen, bei dem Kai Kenny und Max unter anderem auf seinem Weg zum Finale schlägt. Tyson schwört sich für seine beiden Freunde an Kai zu rächen Im Finale gewinnen Kai und Tyson je einen Kampf, bis Tyson den entscheidenen Sieg davonträgt und den Meistertitel erhält . Nach dem Kampf bietet der Direktor des BBA, Mr. Dickenson, Kai die Position als Mannschaftskapitän der Bladebreakers an, aufgrund Kais Position als ehemaliger Regionalmeister und seine große Erfahrung in diesem Sport. Obwohl Kai nicht überzeugt ist, drückt ihn sein Stolz die Führung zu akzeptieren. Das Team geht auf die asiatischen und amerikanischen Turniere um zu gewinnen, wenn auch mit wenig Beteiligung von Kai. In Roberts Schloss wird Kai von Johnny herausgefordert, kämpft gegen diesen und verliert. Erst bei einem offiziellen Kampf gelingt es Kai sich zu rächen. Bei der WM jedoch nach dem Besuch der Balkov Abtei, beginnt Kai sich seltsam zu benehmen. In einem mutigen Schritt, verlässt er die Bladebreakers und schließt sich wieder seinem Großvater Voltaire und dessen Team, die Demolition Boys an. Hier benutzt Kai ein leistungsstarkes Bit- Beast, von dem er als Kind entzückt war. Die scheinbar perfekte Black Dranzer. Mit diesem neuen Blade ist Kai in der Lage, die Demolition Boys fast schon spielend und allein den ganzen Weg bis ins Finale zu bringen. Vor der Endrunde schickt Kai eine Herausforderung an sein ehemaliges Team, auch die Zusendung eines Hubschraubers, um sie zu den gefrorenen Baikalsee zu bringen. Dort kämpft Kai gegen Tyson, Ray und Kenny, überwältigt sie alle mit seiner Macht. Gerade als Tysons Dragoon jedoch kurz davor ist, zerstört zu werden, kommt Max mit seinem nagelneuen, viel stärkeren Draciel. Tyson nutzt die Gelegenheit, Kais aufgegeben Dranzer zu starten und Dranzers Zorn, sowie die kombinierte Bestimmung von Ray, Tyson und Max gelingt es, Black Dranzer zu besiegen und Kai die wahre Macht der Freundschaft begreiflich zu machen. Das Eis auf dem See beginnt zu knacken, aber Kai weigert sich sich zu bewegen. Erst nach ein paar Worten der Unterstützung von seinem Team ermöglicht es ihnen, ihn wieder auf festen Boden zu ziehen . Nach dieser Nahtod-Erfahrung nimmt Kai seine Dranzer von Tyson und kehrt zu Boris zurück. Zum letzten Mal entfesselt er Black Dranzers Macht und zerstört dort die Maschinen. Nachdem er die Rolle als Leader für ein tolles Team anerkennt, trainiert er wieder die Bladebreakers für die Meisterschaften. Er offenbart die tiefe Wirkung, die die Begegnung auf dem Eis auf ihn hatte, als er gegen Spencer der Demolition Boys verliert. Seinen neu entdeckten Teamgeist nutzend, bietet Kai Ray Beratung und Unterstützung an, um sicherzustellen, dass die Bladebreakers gewinnen, bevor er später Tyson für seine letzte Konfrontation mit Tala vorbereitet, zusammen mit den anderen Team-Captains. Obwohl es nicht in dem Anime gezeigt wird, gibt es Beweise von Beyblade: Super Tournament Battle Video-Spiel für GameCube, dass Kais tatsächliches erstes Beyblade die Frostic Dranzer wurde. Kais Beyblades in dieser Staffel: Dranzer Spiral-und Dranzer Flame. Beyblade-G Revolution thumb|200px|Hiro wusste was Kai vor hat.Nachdem Kai erfahren hat, dass die nächste Weltmeisterschaft in Zweierteams stattfindet, sieht er eine reelle Chance Tyson zu schlagen. Dennoch bleibt er im Team, da er nicht weiß, welchem Team er sich anschließen soll. Max und Ray verließen das Team und Kai kann sich durch die Vorrunden im [[Beyblade Championship Tournament|Beyblade''' Championship '''Tournament Stadium]] ins Finale Kämpfen. Dort wird er Tysons Partner. Jedoch nicht lang, da er in schriftlicher Form der BBA seinen Rücktritt erklärt. Kai bei den Blitzkrieg Boys thumb|200px|Tyson stellt Kai zu Rede.Der frühere Blade Breaker und BBA Revolution Blader Kai wechselte zu den Blitzkrieg Boys. Er zusammen mit seinem neuen Team fliegen nach New York zu der Beyblade Weltmeisterschaft. Doch bevor Tyson das erste Match gegen Ray bestreitet, stellt Tyson Kai zur Rede. Er will von ihm wissen, warum er die Blade Breakers verlassen hat. Kai erwidert ihm, dass er es sich nicht leisten kann, seinen guten Ruf aufs Spiel zu setzen. Zudem sagt er, das Tysons sentimentales Team keine Chance hätte die Weltmeisterschaft zu gewinnen. Zweiter Finalrunden Kampf thumb|200pxNachdem die BBA Revolution die erste Finalrunde verloren hatten, kämpfen die Blitzkrieg Boys in der 2 Runde gegen F-Dynasty. Tala hat das erste Match gegen Julia gewonnen und nun muss Kai gegen Raul antretten. Kai benutzt seinen neuen Dranzer Gigs. Während des Matches blieb Kai ganz ruhig und wartete auf den richtigen Augenblick. Mit Dranzers spezial Attacke Blazing Gig, befördert Kai Rauls Bey aus der Arena. Und damit sind die Blitzkrieg Boys eine Runde weiter. Let it Rip in Rom thumb|200px|Kai verliert absichtlich sein Match. Im Rome, Italy Stadium geht die Weltmeisterschaft weiter. Die Auslosung hat ergeben, dass die BBA Revolution gegen die Blitzkrieg Boys antreten. Alle im Stadion sind entsetzt und verwundert, dass Tyson nicht zum Kampf antritt. Auch Kai ist überrascht. Und so kämpft Kai im ersten Match gegen Daichi. Ihre Beys knallten einander und mit einem Wahnsinns Schlag fliegt Kais Bey aus der Arena zu der Bank der BBA Revolution. Dranzer knallt, in Kopfhöhe neben Hiro an der Wand. Kai verliert damit und scheint für diese Niederlage Gründe zu haben. Tala gewinnt sein erstes Match verliert jedoch das dritte. Feuer und Wasser thumb|200px|Kai bekämpft Wasser mit FeuerDie Blitzkrieg Boyz haben nun eine Niederlage und einen Sieg zu verzeichnen. Im Palacio Del Hoja in Madrid tretten sie gegen die PPB All Starz an. Das Publikum buht die PPB All Starz aus, bis Kais Stimme die Unruhe löst, da er will, dass seine Gegner mit Respekt behandelt werden. Als erstes treten Max und Kai gegeneinander an. Anfangs unterschätzt Kai Max, denn dieser setzt Dranzer mit seinem neuen Draciel hart zu. Kai beschließt Wasser mit Feuer zu bekämpfen. Max setzt seine spezial Attacke Gravity Control ein. Doch Kai kann das Schwerkraftfeld zerstören und gewinnt den Kampf. Der Stier verliert immer thumb|200px|Kai bleibt ruhig und kozentriert sich auf das Match. Tala muss gegen Rick nach kurzem Kampf den Kürzeren ziehen. Beim letzten Spiel des Tages stehen sich Kai und Rick gegenüber. Dieser möchte im letzten Kampf zeigen wie ein richtiges Beyblade Match aussieht. Erbarmungslos hämmert Rick Attacken auf Kai ein, doch diese lassen Kai so ziemlich kalt. Während des Kampfs setzt Kai Max Taktik ein, er entzieht Ricks Attacken die Power um dann mit mehr Kraft zurück zu schlagen. Völlig aggressiv setzt Rick seine Attacke Drop Rock ein, Kai aber kann mit Dranzer Rock Bison wie ein stück Butter zerschneiden. Die Blitzkrieg Boys kommen eine Runde weiter. Im Cairo, Egypt Stadium thumb|200px|Zu Miguel: Das war eine super AttackeIn Ägypten wird entschieden welche Teams ins Finale eintreten dürfen. Die Blitzkrieg Boys müssen gegen die gefährlichen Barthez Battalion antreten. Ohne Probleme gewinnt Tala das erste Match gegen Aaron. Da Barthez Battalion den Spieler wechseln, muss Kai anstatt gegen Claude gegen Miguel antreten. Im Match setzt Miguel Fire Execution ein. Doch das Feuer umgibt Kai und Miguels Attacke kann ihm nichts anhaben. Gekonnt setzt Kai seinen spezial Move Blazing Gig ein und befördert Miguels Bey aus der Arena. Trotz Miguels Niederlage, macht Kai ihm ein großes Kompliment. Ray und Kai, der Kampf der Giganten thumb|200px|Kai gibt sich im Kampf sehr selbstbewusst. In Sydney, Australien treten die Blitzkrieg Boys gegen die White Tiger X an, wobei Tala nach einem kurzen Match gegen Lee gewinnt. Als nächstes sind Ray und Kai an der Reihe, wobei die beiden ehemaligen Teamkollegen sich zum ersten Mal gegenüber stehen. Im Match sucht Ray Zuflucht auf die Bambusstangen von Shamanic Stadium, doch Kais Dranzer säbelt Rays Verteidigung einfach weg. Beide Kontrahenten stehen unter Druck und sind völlig erschöpft, denn beide wollen den Einzug ins Finale. Nach einem frontal Zusammenstoss mit Ray, wird dieser Ohnmächtig. thumb|200px|Kai hätte den Kampf fast nicht mehr durchgestanden.Doch Driger düst immer noch durch die Arena. Nachdem Ray wieder zu sich kommt, lässt er Driger auf Top Speed laufen. Damit wird es für Kai richtig eng, denn er kann den Attacken nicht ausweichen. Es kommt zu einem Match der Superlative, bei dem die Beyarena zu Bruch geht. Nachdem Kai allmählich die Nase voll von Spielchen hat, setzt er seinen geheimnisvollen neuen Move Blazing Gig Tempest ein. Auch Ray, der schon fast geschlagen ist, versucht noch einmal mit letzter Kraft mit seinem spezial Move Gatling Claw. Kai gewinnt den Kampf und ist bereit gegen Tyson anzutreten. Trivia *Mag: Power, Steak, Rivalität, Heiße Bäder, Privatsphäre, Verschwiegenheit, Perfektion *Mag nicht: Teamwork, Soziale Kontakte, wie ein Werkzeug behandelt werden, Lärm und Menschen die wie Tyson krach machen, analysiert werden, wenn man ihm persönliche Fragen stellt. *Größe 1,68m *Wiegt 52kg *Geburtstag 16.November - Skorpion *Stärken **-denkt bevor er handelt **undurchschaubarer Kampfstil *Schwächen **Nicht von niemandem Hilfe an. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade) Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-G Revolution) Kategorie:Charakter (Beyblade-V Force) Kategorie:Demolition Boys Kategorie:Blade Breakers